


Spank a Doctor

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Brat, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, but has elements of it, dubcon, not explicitly noncon, refrences to hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Dr. Fredrick Chilton is an ungodly annoying brat and won't shut the hell up. So Will decides to spank his ass and maybe a little more.Porn without Plot.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Spank a Doctor

"Chilton, are you sure that's necessary…" Will cocked a brow as the doctor stood in front of him, cane in hand and stubborn cockiness on his face.

"Yes. It is. It really really is, I'm offended you would think otherwise." Chilton turned his chin up with a huff, his pity cane in hand as he did so. "My hips hurt when I walk, that's why I need it."

"Nothing in your hips or legs was even remotely injured, Chilton," Will commented, gesturing to the other's legs.

"My hip still hurts! That's quite frankly not up to you to decide what hurts me and doesn't." The doctor spat, turning back to his desk and walking over, leaning on his cane.

Will rolled his eyes a bit, sitting in the chair in the doctor's office, observing him with quiet contempt, and mild annoyance. "Well, what did you call me here for- besides wanting to show me your pity cane."

"It's NOT a pity cane. And because I need you to sign off on some papers, mainly about your stay here, yada yada, legal stuff." He pushed said papers forward and lifted up a pen, putting the end to his lips and gently chewing it.

"If it's with that pen, I'll pass…" Will remarked, looking over the papers and reading them quietly to himself. Chilton waited patiently, getting up to walk over to his bookshelf and pick out something to read while the other filled the paperwork out.

Will's eyes strayed from the documents, up to Chilton. More specifically Chilton's ass… Will had been dealing with a lot of feelings lately- towards Hannibal namely- but his recent attraction to the same gender had him fighting every ideal he grew up with. Not to mention, fighting with his masculinity. He was so engrossed in trying to think away the gay, that Chilton had turned around and caught his gaze.

"Will, you were staring." He snapped. "And very unprofessionally at that."

Will's cheeks dusted red in embarrassment as he pulled his gaze away, and Chilton blinked, perplexed. He meant what he said jokingly, he had not assumed the other to genuinely swing that way. He himself was rather subtly on the scene as gay, but he kept it down low. Never to out about it, but he never expected Will. Not once. Well, that was a lie, the man's affection for Hannibal was rather odd but that's beside the point.

"Did I strike a nerve, my apologies." Chilton chuckled, moving back to his seat. "You know, had you not lusted after Alana, id assume you were gay, Mr. Graham." His lips curled up in a smile, and Will cast him an irritated, jaw clenched scowl.

"I'm not dignifying that with a response. I was lost in thought, it wasn't intentional," Will straighten up, but remained avoidant of the other's eyes. "You of all people are not on my radar… sexually or otherwise."

"But what about your beloved Doctor Lecter? Surely he must be right up there in your fantasies… he's all you yammer about, I wouldn't be too shocked if he was on your mind on those lonely nights of yours, in this very hospital." Chilton grinned ear to ear, loving the way Will squirmed at his words, and how irritated the other seemed to get.

He just loved pushing, knowing the other couldn't- or rather wouldn't- push back. Well… he thought so.

When Will got up he initially thought he was going to leave, but when he rounded the table Chilton got a bit nervous. The detective slammed Chilton's face down against the desk briskly, eyes cold and blank as he leaned in. "You're so rude, Fredrick. And annoying, so ungodly annoying." He held the man there, squirming and grabbing at his hands.

"Let go of me! Let go! You slimy fuck-" he yelped as Will slapped his backside, face flushing a lush shade of red. "Did you just spank me!"

"You want to behave like a child ill treat you like one, Chilton." Will kicked the chair back, leaving Chilton with his face and upper chest pushed down on his desk, and ass end available. "I've thought about doing this for so long. You and your obnoxious whining and pissing. You're a snake with a forked tongue, and I'd love to take it out." He looked around the room and grabbed a magazine, rolling it up and yanking down the doctor's slacks. He used the man's tie to jerry-rig a weird restraint system, tying his wrists to the leg of the desk, so he was stuck bent over it. 

He looked at the doctors pert ass and grabbed a cheek, patting it before bringing down the curled magazine onto its softness, a loud smack following suit. Chilton yipped and tried to squirm out of his restraints, thoroughly embarrassed. "Y-you made your point! Let me go, so help me I don't call the cops on you, you slimy, twitch-" another slap silenced him, his legs clenched together desperately. If the detective found out how much he was enjoying this, embarrassment would be the least of his worries.

Another slap, this time followed by Will's hand feeling at the softly welted skin. "You act so top dog, but give a dog a bone, he begs for life…" Will stood back, rounding the desk and crouching down to Chilton eye level, surprised to see the man red and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, what's the matter, Doctor. You look embarrassed. I'd almost say it looks like you're secretly enjoying this." The detective's cocky smirk made Chilton blood boil, but he feared retaliating in this state would crackle his voice and embarrass him further.

"I'll take your silence as an admission of guilt." Will got back up and back behind him, taking this time Chilton shoe- a fancy leather with white trim and a plaid inner sole. He stood back and brought the rubber sole against the man's raw ass, his whole body tingling when the doctor squeaked. The brunette watched the man clench his legs together, his briefs obscuring everything besides his exposed ass. Will could fix that.

He strolled to the door and put out a sign that said 'therapy in session' before shutting and locking it. He drew the curtains shut and flicked on a lamp, setting the atmosphere for Chilton's further embarrassment. He watched the doctor watch him through bleary eyes, his breathing short and wheezy, a mix of fear and clear arousal. His eyes followed Will until he stepped out of sight behind him, pulling the man's briefs and pants down to his ankles- exposing his ass and genitals; which throbbed slightly at the cold air now on them.

"M-mister graham! This is HIGHLY unacceptable, this is sexual misconduct to the highest degree, and I can find you guil-'' Will leaned forward on his back, a hard bulge pushed flush with the proper man's arse.

"You say that, yet not once have you pushed the emergency button on your desk. Not once have you explicitly said no." Will grabbed a handful of Chilton's ass, squeezing at it roughly- all prior hesitations of his sexuality out the window. "It sounds to me like you want this. But I'm not a man to use others forcibly. All you have to do is say "please stop, I don't want this" And I'll let you go and we can go about this never having happened…" Will whispered this into the other's ear, grinding dryly against the man's ass, his erection barely constrained in his jeans.

Chilton stayed silent, knowing Will had cornered him. He didn't want this to stop- he found the rogue detective all manners of pleasing. And from how it felt, the other was well endowed, and he wanted just a taste of it… no matter how hard his body protested. He gave in, quietly shaking his head. "I-i consent to this… this is fine." He mumbled, face burning up with sheer embarrassment. No one had forced those words out from him verbally. It was always one of those unspoken agreements between his casual bedmates.

Will beamed at the consent, proud of himself for getting the weasely man to submit. His hands explored Chiltons ass, stroking along then between his cheeks, prodding the pucker and stringing down along the others' perineum to cup the man's balls gently. He'd never dealt with another man's bits, so he simply did what felt good on him.

He rubbed along the balls and carefully spit on Chiltons puckered anus, watching his spit drip down and feeling him shudder. He stroked along Chiltons length, toying with the foreskin and leaning slowly in- pushing his tongue flat and pulling up and over Chiltons arsehole. He's never done this with a man. He's never felt so compelled to do any kind of ass stuff… but the doctor's little whines as he roughly licked along the man's pucker had pushed all his buttons perfectly. He pushed through the tight ring of muscles with his tongue, one hand remaining on Chilton's prick, the other on Chiltons hip. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his stubble scratch at Chiltons rear, and the man's whimpering above him. His tongue pulled out and he spits again on the hole, this time moving his free hand to push a finger up into him. Chilton squirmed and groaned against the table, wishing he had something to bite into.

"God… Fredrick…" Will stretched him open slowly, sliding in a second hand after the first sat comfortably. "Have you done this before?"

Chilton didn't answer, whimpering against the desk and body shivering. "Please I don't want to say…" he begged, legs shaking. "Don't make me talk, just… keep going." Chilton pushed back against the fingers with desperate fervor, wanting so badly to feel the digits press against that sensitive button inside him.

Will chuckled as he slipped in a third, feeling resistance as he was stretched to current capacity around the teacher's fingers. "Fine fine…" he couldn't help but admire the man, tightening around his fingers and trying to buck his hips into Will's palm. He needed it, he needed it deep inside him and pushing him to the brink. Will grit his teeth and stood up from his crouch, unzipping his fly and pulling his meat free. "Do you have any condoms… I wasn't expecting this so I didn't come prepared…"

Chilton scowled. "No, I don't. I'm not dirty if that's what you're implying!" He spat over his shoulder, but wills piercing glare made his face flush and push into the desk in submission. "No, I don't."

Will sighed and shrugged off his overcoat, tossing it into the chair and slipping his belt off. He tapped his length against Chiltons rear, hesitant in going through with this. He's never done this. And he only ever thought about doing this to one person. Maybe if he closed his eyes and tried, he could see that person instead. An older, fuller body, with blonde hair tucked behind his ears, and a thick Lithuanian groan-

He shuddered, opening his eyes and spitting into his palm, stroking his length and tapping it against the awaiting pucker. "Ready…" he mumbled but didn't wait for a response. He slid in slowly, hearing Chilton suck in a sharp breath and feeling his body tense around him. He sunk to the hilt, balls and hips flush with Chiltons ass. But he needed more. 

He scowled and pulled out- much to Chilton's dismay- and went to untie him, flipping him over onto his back and lifting his legs up and over his shoulders- sliding back in and leaning over him. Chilton covered his face, too embarrassed to even acknowledge the bruises on his wrists. Will grumbled, pulling out a big before sliding back in. Slow at first, adjusting Chilton to his length, then picking up the pace.

"It's too fucking hot in here…" Will hissed, undoing his button-up and tossing it aside, baring his chest. He watched Chilton with half-lidded eyes, his thrusts picking up the pace and his soft grunts increasing. All the while Chilton's miserable little groans and whimpers only made more appearances throughout the fuck, the once talkative sassy doctor reduced now to mere whimpers and drooling on his back.

Will pushed forward, biting onto the man's lip and pulling his hair- forcing him into a messy kiss. Chilton initially resisted, but couldn't help falling into sync with the man's lips. Skin slapping skin filled the air, as did the aromatic stench of sex, clogging the men's ears and noses. Will pounded into Chilton now, pride in finally shutting the man up apparent on his face as he slammed into him. The desk shook and squeaked, Will abusing the legs of it, poor thing.

Finally, Will had begun to notice Chilton's heightened heart rate and increased squirming. "Are you close. " Will mumble, pumping in like a jackhammer. Chilton only nodded, eyes closed and his mouth gaped in a silent moan. "Tell me what you want me to do," Will mumbled, hands leaving bruises on the man's thighs.

"Mm-mark me…" Chilton muttered out. Will blushed, but did not hesitate for a second; chomping down into the man's soft neck and sucking a nice little hickey. Chilton cried out against his bedmate's shoulder. His cock throbbed against his tummy, wills fucking driving him wild. So full… so hot.

Chilton cried out, arching his back as hot come spurt out and onto his chest with a whimper. He dug his nails into wills shoulders as he milked himself dry, and will fucked him raw. The detective leaned forward, biting at his neck and groaning. He pounded into him, determined to finish inside the snarky man, just to feel a little more power over him. "W-will, gentle…. My hips hurt… gentle…" Chilton begged, but when Will stuffed a hand over the man's mouth he was silenced quickly.

"Shut up…" he hissed, fucking hard in to the doctor with little remorse. "You like that? You… you miserable little man…" he groaned, entangling his fingers into Chiltons hair as he fucked, yanking and pulling until he came hard, filling Chilton's hole with his seed. He thrust through his orgasm groaning, face pushed into Chilton's chest. The doctor shuddered, feeling content with being so full of the others come.

They lay there, panting softly and regaining stamina. After pulling out, Chilton shakily cleaned up and got dressed, sitting in his chair. Will pulled on his shirt and pulled up his pants, clattering his belt around and dusting off. Neither spoke as they adjusted, Will keeping his eyes anywhere but Chilton.

"I suppose I should say thank you… that was uhm… needed." Chilton nodded, watching Will fumble with his overcoat. The detective only nodded before looking up at him.

"If you want, I'm sure later this week I can… fill out more paperwork." he coughed and rubbed his neck. "At your house…"

Chilton blushed a bit, fixing his desk layout and nodding. "I'd like that, yeah…" he sat back, waving Will out the door and reclining, pitty cane in hand.

He was really glad he had this audio recorded.


End file.
